Kartijn
Kartijn is a binary star system located in the Cintura Expanse. It consists of a class G star Kartijn I and the red dwarf Kartijn II which orbit each other. History Kartijn was the subject of colonization soon after its exploration due to the discovery of life on Cielna and the potential of Mazeikiai and Anyksciai as colonies. Unlike in numerous other systems, there were few surprises waiting for Eteno colonists and surveyors in Kartijn. Lessons learned earlier in their colonial history were put to use, and the Chyrian race was easily coerced into becoming part of the EIT after first contact through demonstration of technology and by showing off the size of Eteno "herds". The greatest handicap for the development of Kartijn was, for a long time, the inability of the Chyrians to safely leave their world, and the inability of Eteno to visit it without extensive protection. Only after Empire Robotics developed a solution by way of specially-designed envirosuits were the Chyrians able to leave their world and fully integrate with the EIT. The natural strength, courage, and willingness of Chyrians to participate in difficult labor was a major boon for Kartijn's colonial economy, and allowed the system to develop at a rapid rate. Co-operation between the two races allowed Kartijn to quickly become a center for specialty industry and agriculture, with the development of Mazeikiai as a global farm under the ownership of a single massive company. Even during the brief occupation of Cielna during the Buyuk Wars, the Chyrians continued to labor in secret, manufacturing munitions with which to fight the occupiers. Cielna's natives resisted until the EIT launched their counter-attack and evicted the invaders, proving that their new-found loyalty to their new "herd" would withstand even in the face of hardship. As walls continue to fall between the Chyrians and the rest of the galaxy, more and more participate in a vast exodus from their homeworld to seek new cultures and opportunities abroad, albeit mostly within the EIT. Planets and features Cielna Cielna is a close orbiting super-Earth home to the Chyrian race. It supports a rare, ammonia-based ecology with temperatures maintained at 50 degrees Celsius through high air pressure. Few members of any other species live on Cielna due to its hostile environment, so the majority of the planet's commercial activity takes place on stations in orbit. The population of 11 billion is, for the most part, not concentrated in any major cities or settlements. Instead, a vast number of small or medium-sized towns dot the planet's surface. Only centers of heavy industry - Cielna's primary economic focus - have populations on average above 150,000 people. Mazeikiai Mazeikiai is a small yet dense terrestrial planet. Though it lies squarely within the habitable zone, it is too small to maintain a thick atmosphere like Cielna. Though its atmosphere and general composition makes the development of mining industries or a large population unfeasible or uncomfortable, crops introduced to the ecosystem grow and thrive at rates unseen on any other worlds. Interstellar Agricultural Associates was formed to take advantage of this particular quality and wasted no time covering all of Mazeikiai's surface in industrial farms. The planet fulfills an enormous portion of the EIT's demand for raw and prepared food products and alone comprises 60% of all food exports outside of the Empire. Since 2139 AD, IAA has been establishing mass livestock centers in the few areas of Mazeikiai unsuitable for crops. Excluding federal services and independent ventures in farming towns for the 250 million inhabitants, the entire planet is operated by IAA. Anyksciai Anyksciai is an iron oxide world in the process of terraforming by Planet Tech. Most estimations put the end of the terraforming process at 2160 AD. In some regions of the planet, conditions are already just barely suitable for colonization. These regions are inhabited by 120,000 colonists, most of whom are paid by Planet Tech to establish the framework for civilization on Anyksciai. Mrkonjic Mrkonjic is a large gas giant similar to Jupiter. Gas skimming operations help support the system's focused economy. Zivinice Zivinice is another large gas giant similar to Jupiter. Its water ice ring system is skimmed to fulfill Mazeikiai's endless demand for its crops. Kamenica Kamenica is a distant gas giant blue in color. Moderate gas skimming operations are present in orbit. Srdulica Srdulica is a white gas giant. Moderate gas skimming operations are present in orbit. Varazdinske Varazdinske is a white gas giant with yellow streaks of sulfur in its atmosphere. Moderate gas skimming operations are present in orbit, as well as specialty sulfur extraction operations. Bjorkviken Belt Mineral-rich lava field between Cielna and the twin Kartijn stars. Hagbyhojden Belt Iron and water-rich asteroid belt between Kamenica and Srdulica. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Blizniak Station IPF-ISF joint system headquarters and patrol base. A substantial fighter garrison routinely patrols the system to ensure the safety of food shipments. Orbits Mazeikiai. Parado Station Empire Robotics manufacturing and sales station specializing in custom envirosuits for Chyrians. Orbits Cielna. Tiraspolul Nou Station Troptal Precision Industries manufacturing station that produces many of the mechanical parts used by Empire Robotics at Parado Station. Orbits Cielna. Calarasi Station Center for commerce, trade, and administration for Cielna due to the planet's hostility to most varieties of external life. 35,000 people, mainly Eteno, live on the station. Orbits Cielna. Grimshuick Casino Allschwinz Exchange casino station made from the remains of an old shipyard with a naval theme. Different sections of the casino have different climates, some hospitable to Chyrians without protective equipment, and others suited to standard life-forms. Orbits Mrkonjic. Hadjuboszegomka Armory Massive independent military equipment factory station. Produces anything from tanks to aircraft to small arms. Orbits Cielna. Lammrandorf Colony Large and important space colony for Eteno working in the system as well as Chyrians who want to get accustomed to life away from home without being too away from home. 650,000 people live permanently on the station. Orbits Cielna. Naval Station Pokrajci Imperial Navy headquarters in the system and the home of the local garrison fleet. NS Pokrajci was constructed during the Buyuk Wars to be able to serve up to half of the entire fleet at once. As a result, the station has a great excess of space and facilities now that Kartijn has become strategically insignificant, due in no small part to the Kklxin War. To profit from this excess, repair facilities and docking space are leased out to various companies for years at a time. Orbits Kartijn I and II freely. ENS Dyarvik Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with guarding the Kljetholzleute gate against intruders. ENS Gudrun Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with guarding the Kljetholzleute gate against intruders. Doetinchem Station Independent manufacturing station specializing in precision parts for fusion reactors on large warships, transports, and specialty vessels of various types. Orbits Zivinice. Rzeszow Station Northern Export Shipping station focusing primarily on the export of foodstuffs to other systems and nations. Orbits Mazeikiai. Tautiimaugheras Station Interstellar Agricultural Associates orbital depot for processing and shipping raw or processed food products of various kinds and importing fertilizers and other supplies needed on Mazeikiai. Orbits Mazeikiai. ENS Loturr Zamasova-class battleship tasked with protecting Tautiimaugheras Station and deploying patrols to ensure the safety of food and fertilizer shipments. Palasovska Shipyard Civilian craft shipyard specializing in vessels that can maintain environments suitable for Chyrian pilots and crew. Orbits Varazdinske. Smajlagica Research Station Government-operated research station dedicated to studying Cielna's environment, Chyrian physiology, and technology - genetic and mechanical - that can allow Chyrians to exist in environments outside of their homeworld without the assistance of envirosuits. Orbits Cielna. Hedeskoga Mining Station Gwerder Minerals mining facility in the Bjorkviken Belt. Orbits Kartijn I and II freely. Tavelsjo Mining Station Large Krunoslav Mining and Minerals station. Tavelsjo is the largest single mining station owned by KMM and manages skimming operations for Mrkonjic, Zivinice, Kamenica, Srdulica, and Varazdinske. Orbits Kamenica. Karlsvik Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals water extraction station. Dispatches mining ships to the Hagbyhojden Belt while preparations are made for the construction of a dedicated mining platform. Orbits Zivinice. Ostadkulle Station Planet Tech headquarters for terraforming operations on Anyksciai. Orbits Anyksciai. Hammarslund Shipping Station Galactic Shipping warehouse and regional headquarters focusing on importing and exporting non-food related products in Kartijn. Orbits Kartijn I and II freely. Stavreviken Military Academy Imperial Navy and Imperial Army specialist school for technicians, mechanics, and engineers. Orbits Anyksciai. Kartijn Yards Scrap Navy space station module construction center and shipyard servicing most adjoining systems as well as Kartijn. Serves as a neutral ground for Golden Revolution and Varsa pilots in the system. Located within the Hagbyhojden Belt. Orbits Kartijn I and II freely. Andrul Hangslavik Commune Pilots of the Golden Revolution base for raids on food shipments to help feed the cause and from time to time disrupt Varsa operations in the system. Located within the Hagbyhojden Belt. Orbits Kartijn I and II freely. Serio Base Major Varsa base whose raiders seek out and destroy transports exporting food outside of the EIT. Raiders occasionally fight with Golden Revolution pilots to prevent them from attaining the required food supplies to support their cause. Located within the Bjorkviken Belt. Orbits Kartijn I and II freely. Connections * Lowe * Sol * Yranja * Aphbrae * Beeaulen * Kljetholzleute Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Star systems Category:Class G stars Category:Class M stars Category:Star systems with eight planets